


Still Life with Origami Waterfowl

by draconicsockpuppet



Category: Finnish Mythology, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Origami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/pseuds/draconicsockpuppet
Summary: Does what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Goose (Untitled Goose Game)/Tuonelan Joutsen | Swan of Tuonela
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	Still Life with Origami Waterfowl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Honks That Meet in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419128) by [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin). 



**Author's Note:**

> I originally bid '3030 words and a napkin shaped like a goose', but as a thorough search of my apartment revealed that I had no napkins to give, goose-shaped or otherwise, I had to improvise. Please accept these origami waterfowl in the napkin's stead.


End file.
